Nat and Alex Wolff: Real Life
by Hungerr Games CG Fan
Summary: A simple story about the lives of Nat and Alex Wolff from my perspective of what I think should happen in their lives. Please Enjoy!
1. Polar Bears

_Dear Reader,  
>Okay, this is the very first Chapter in the Naked Brothers Band: Real Life Series. I am the author of another website (listed on my bio) and have written almost ten chapters at the moment. If you do not like my writing style, that's okay, but don't bother me with your comments if you don't like the style. If you don't like the story in general, don't comment, but if you do like it, feel free. Don't want negative comments on my first draft do I? I have written under another name for a certain Harry Potter series, and look forward to getting some great feedback. My other Harry Potter related account is going to be confidential, but if you comment asking why, if you comment with your account and not a random comment, I'll tell you the answer to the Mystery. Thank you for clicking, and I promise you will be satisfied….<span>_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naked Brothers Band, nor have any relation to Nat, Alex or any other members of the band._

_I write FICTION not truth and strictly from the way I believe life for them should be. For your enjoyment purposes only. _

_Enjoy!  
><span>__ForeverNakedBrothersBand_

_Polar Bears_

_The band was in New Orleans to shoot their final episode of Season 2 "Polar Bears." Nat, Alex and the rest of the guys were in one room, and across the hall was Jessie and Allie._

_With the boys..._

_"Nat, truth or dare?" asked Cooper.  
>"Umm..." Nat replied. "Truth Coop." Thomas, Alex, Qaasim and David started laughing. Nat rolled his eyes.<br>"Okay, name the girl who you wrote your newest song "I'll do anything" for!" said Cooper. Nat laughed. "Oh, um...yeah sure...but first..." Nat looked at the guys who were making kissy faces at him. They were all sitting in a circle on the bed. "Tell them to shut-up or I won't." finished Nat. Cooper looked at the guys.  
>"Knock it off guys, or you'll never hear...you know how Nat is...he doesn't share who he has feelings for...especially not with them." said Cooper and everyone laughed...except Nat...<br>"Gee, thanks a lot Coop." said Nat. Alex smiled.  
>"Come on Nat, just tell them. I think it's plenty obvious...guys he likes A-" Nat covered Alex's mouth. "Shut-up Alex!" yelled Nat. The guys started laughing and this time, Nat joined in.<br>"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Promise to laugh...I like...we'll guys again, don't laugh, but I'm in-love with Allie. I have been since I was four and she first moved here. I figured you guys would guess that once I asked her to be in the Naked Brothers Band movie when we were six but you never said anything. Didn't you guys know that, that's why I asked her to do everything with me...be in the movie, then the show, and now, were going to be dating in this newest episode. She was my freaking love interest threw out the show, come on I'm not that good an actor. That's why I picked her, real feelings equal real good actor." said Nat. Everyone except Alex was just staring at Nat for about five minutes. Cooper snapped out of it. "The truth is out!" he yelled and everyone laughed and screamed "YEAH!" That was when Allie walked in.  
>"Guys, what's going on in here? You are so loud I'm surprised they haven't kicked us out! Jessie and I can hear you from across the hall." said Allie. The guys except Nat burst out laughing. Nat got up then sat back down. "Sorry Allie, we were just playing truth or dare..." said Nat.<br>Allie laughed. "Cool, can I play?" she asked.  
>"Sure Allie! Come on, you can sit between me and Nat!" said Qaasim who patted the bed beside him. Nat glared at him.<br>"Thanks guys...so, whose turn is it?" asked Allie. Nat snapped out of it. "SHES PLAYING! SWEET!" is what he thought.  
>"It's my turn to ask someone...how about you Qaasim, truth or dare?" asked Nat. Qaasim thought for a moment. "Dare! Bring it on!" he said. Nat laughed evilly.<br>"Okay, I dare you to kiss Little Grace!" said Nat and burst out laughing. Qaasim was taken back for a moment then recovered. "Kiss Little Grace! Pfft, sure next time I see her, I will!" said Qaasim. Everyone burst out laughing. "Alright, alright enough, c'mon Qaasim, ask someone." said Alex.  
>"Alright...hmmm..." he looked at Allie. "Allie, truth or dare?" asked Qaasim. Allie smiled. "Truth!" she answered. Nat and Alex glanced at each other as if to say "uh oh"<br>"Alright, since you need the practice for tomorrow, I dare you too...KISS NAT WOLFF!" said Qaasim. Alex covered his mouth and Nat had to bite his toung to keep from strangling Qaasim..Nat tasted blood. "DAMN!" yelled Nat. Every head was turned his way and they all stopped laughing.  
>"er sorry, I bit my toung..." said Nat which made everyone laugh harder.<br>"Alright, I'll do it." said Allie. Nat looked at her, his eyes wide as a cartoon character's.  
>Allie laughed. "is that okay Nat? I mean, it's just a kiss. Besides, we have to tomorrow anyway, might as well get it over with." said Allie. Nat snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, I mean, it's not the first time..." said Nat which in turn, made the guys said "ohhhhhhhh" in a taunting way. Allie leaned in and Nat closed his eyes and leaned in..."This is it..." thought Nat. "OMG..." thought Allie. When their lips almost touched Qaasim said "for ten seconds." which made them turn his way and glare.<br>"QAASIM!" yelled Nat and Allie at the same time. "Okay, fine longer." he said and made everyone laugh. "I have an idea, let's not let them see!" said Nat. Allie laughed. "Yeah, but how can we prove that we did kiss?" asked Allie. "I have an idea, let me come with you and I'll take a picture!" said Alex. "Guys, can we just forget it?" asked Nat who was getting annoyed now.  
>"What Nat scared to kiss me?" asked Allie. Nat looked at her, "I am not! I did it when I was eleven, I can do it now!" Nat said. Allie laughed. "Sure Nat, whatever, I have to go, Polly wants me on set to help the designer pick out my clothes. Bye Nat!" said Allie pretending to blow a kiss then laughed and walked out. Everyone was staring at Nat. "You got yourself in deep my brother." said Alex who put his arm around Nat. "I'll show her who's not afraid of kissing, tomorrow she is going to get the best kiss of her life and it will be perfect for the movie!" declared Nat. Everyone laughed. Nat picked up a pillow and hit David who fell off. Suddenly, pillows were flying everywhere. That is, until Polly came in and was whacked in the face by Alex. She was less than pleased...<br>"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" she yelled. Alex was wide eyed. "Mom, I am so sorry!" said Alex. Polly calmed down a bit. "Sorry Mom, we were just having a pillow fight." said Nat.  
>"Nat, Alex, outside, NOW!" said Polly. They left with a few "yes, mam's" and "sorry."<br>"Nat, it's almost ten o'clock! You need to tell them to go to sleep, and Alex, you're supposed to be asleep for a hour." said Polly. "Sorry Mom, we'll sleep now I promise." said Nat. Polly nodded ok, they said goodnight to their mom and walked back in. "Grounded?" asked Thomas. "Naw, not from Mom, but we need to get to sleep." said Nat. "Alright." they said and they all got into bed. David and Qaasim were sharing a bed, Nat and Alex were sharing a bed, and Cooper slept on the foot of David and Qaasim bed. _

_In the morning..._

_"Wake up Nat...Nat wake up..." said the gentile voice of Allie. Nat woke up, stretched, and got up. That's when he saw Allie and jumped back in bed. "What are you doing here?" asked Nat. Allie laughed. "Your mom asked me to wake you up...so, it's time to get up..." she said. Allie's laughter woke up Alex, David, Qaasim, and Cooper. "I am in my boxers!" said Nat and everyone laughed.  
>Allie smiled. "Well get ready boxer boy, it`s time to do the final seen...you know...the kiss..."said Allie. Nat blushed. "Allie, did Mom say she needed anyone else, or is it just you guys?" asked Alex. "Your Mom said me, Nat, you Alex, and Big Ella. Did you even go over your lines?" asked Allie. Alex gave her a face. "Of course I did! I'm an actor, it's my job, I just thought...since you guys would be kissing and all, they'd film that and then film me and Big Ella. You know, so nobody laughs or anything." said Alex. Allie laughed. "No Alex. But the other's aren't allowed to come with us." she said and they all groaned. After Nat, Allie, and Alex were showered, dresses, and all ready, they took them to the filming camper. <em>

_"PLACES PEOPLE!" called Polly, Nat stood with the fridge door open, and Allie stood in-front of the sink. "ACTION!" called Polly. The "take" guys called "Take 1!" and they started..._

Nat: *closes the fridge door.* Oh hey Rosalina. Just getting Alex some more milk.  
>Rosalina: Such a big reaction from such a little comment...I don't think anyone expected it.<br>Nat: Yeah, well, there's a lot of things I wouldn't of expected these last few days...  
>Rosalina: Yeah...<br>Alex: *comes running in* Nat, you have to come with my right now, come on it's an emergancy NOW!  
>Nat: Oh, okay *gets pulled into the room by Alex.*<br>Alex: *whispers* quick, close the door, so Rosalina wont here.  
>Alex: *whispers* Qaasim likes Little Grace, not Rosalina!<br>Big Ella: Love's Alex, not likes!  
>Alex: Thank you!<br>Nat: what? no...  
>Alex: we have proof...<br>All three: *watches tape*  
>Qaasim on tape: How do you know, Nat isnt in-love with Little Grace?<br>Rosalina on tape: You really think he loves her too?  
>Nat: no! I love you Rosalina! How can she not know I love her!"<br>Alex: *looks at door then back at Nat* she does now...  
>Nat: *looks at door*, *gasps* uh, hey<br>Rosalina: *smiles* hey  
>Nat: *gets up and hugs*<br>Big Ella: are they gonna smooch now?  
>Nat and Rosalina: *kisses*<br>Alex and Big Ella: No Don't look! *blocks the camera*  
>Big Ella: Everybody loves everybody now!<br>_  
>"CUT!" calls Polly. "That was amazing!"<br>"Do you need us to do that again?" asked Allie.  
>"No that was perfect! Great job, you three get the day off! Go that was perfect." said Polly. Nat, Allie and Alex left and went back to the hotel. Nat and Allie went down to eat some lunch at McDonalds, "You were great today Allie." said Nat and smiled. Allie smiled back. "You did the most, you made that sene...and I'm sorry about what I said last night. You aren't afraid for kissing m-" Allie said. Nat smiled. "Yeah I told you so. HA!" laughed Nat. Nat opened the door to his hotel and found Qaasim and little Grace kissing. His eyes widened. "Sorry!" he said quickly, then fell to the floor laughing.<em>

_Hope you Enjoyed!_

_Feedback is appreciated _


	2. Suprise

Surprise

_Nat and Allie finished eating and went back to the hotel. Allie decided to visit the guys... Nat and Allie were about to open the door when they herd Thomas talking. "I can't believe we didn't think that the number one suspect because of our show was Allie! I mean, duh Nat obviously thinks she's hot but come on..." said Thomas. Then scared Allie might figure it out, he whispered "Come on, let's hang out in your room until the guys are done talking..." "Ok," said Allie getting up. "Let's go..." They walked into Jessie and Allie's room and found a note on Allies bed. Allie read it out loud... "'Dear Allie, I am gone on a date with Toby Johnson from room 11. Don't wait up... Jessie..." "Well looks like we have the room to ourselves. Want to watch a movie?" Nat asked. "Sure!" said Allie. "How about...Nightmare in Elm Street?" she asked. Nat shrugged. "Sure, sounds good." Nat lied down on his stomach facing the television and Allie did the same next to him. Allie hit play and the movie started. About half way into it, Allie screamed and hid her face behind Nat. Nat hid his smile. After the movie Jessie came home and found Nat and Allie sleeping. Jessie smiled and said "ah they must have fallen asleep watching a movie." they didn't know it but Nat and Allie were mumbling each-others names and holding hands in their sleep. Jessie suck into her bag and took a short video, then called the rest over, including Alex, Polly, Mitchel, David, Cooper and Qaasim. "Awww" said Polly, Mitchel and Jessie, "OMG!" said the rest except Alex who was just smiling.  
>"Nat and Allie. Who would of thought?" asked Polly. "I did." said Alex. "Wait..." said Jessie looking down. "I don't think there together...yet...I mean, they fell asleep watching a movie and probably don't even know their holding hands or mumbling each-others names. But it does prove something...there both in-love...now let's let them be...they'll tell each other when their ready." finished Jessie.<br>"Why don't they just tell each other? It's driving me crazy with this secret!" said Alex who was now angry.  
>"Whoa Alex...what secret?" asked David. Alex covers his mouth. "That...er...Nat likes Allie. That's all..." said Alex and the rest raised their eyebrows. "Yeah man, we all know that already...did Allie say something to you?" asked Qaasim. "Just leave me alone!" said Alex who walked out. "Touch-ie" said Cooper. "Come on guys, shows over, let's leave them alone." said Polly. They groaned but all filed out. Except Jessie who fell asleep in the bed next to them. <em>

_Alex stayed up just staring at the celling...remembering the night Allie confessed..._

_It was one year ago. Nat was eleven, Alex was eight, Allie was thirteen and they hit just finished the final seen for "First kiss (on the lips that is) and Nat and Allie had just finished their last seen that needed to be done...the kiss. _

_The girls were getting their make-up done and Alex was about to knock on the door (he had just drank about a gallon of water and he needed to GO!) When he heard the girls talking...it was too easy. He put his ear to the door... "So, did you or did you not feel something for real when you kissed Nat?" asked Jessie. OMG! Thought Alex. NO WAY! Allie sighed. "My character is supposed to feel that way and, I think I'm too much into my character...so in other words, yes I did feel something for Nat for real, but please promise me you won't tell him!" said Allie, Alex could tell how she rushed her words that this was totally true. "OMG!" squeaked Jessie, "That is great! Because I have a small hunch so did he!" said Jessie. "You really think so?" asked Allie. "Yeah totally!" said Jessie, "NO!" yelled Alex immediately covering his mouth. Jessie can't tell that to Allie. Then he remembered he was eavesdropping and just as he turned to run, he herd Jessie say "Alex stop!" and pull him into the bathroom. Allie was wide-eyed. "ALEX! You were spying on me! Wait- How much did you hear?" asked Allie. Alex smiled. "Enough to know you got it bad for Nat!" laughed Alex. "Shut up Alex, please promise me you won't tell Nat!" begged Allie. Alex sighed. "My lips are sealed.." he said and left. He herd Allie and Jessie celebrating and walked into his and Nat's room and slammed the door. Nat was on his bed. "Dude what's wrong?" asked Nat. "Nothing Nat. Just, nothing." said Alex and tugged into the bathroom. Nat asked nothing else for the rest of the night. "Nat I know your secret." said Alex in the middle of the night since he could hear Nat wrighting a song.  
>"Come on Alex I don't have a secret." said Nat. Nat sighed and kept wrighting a song. Alex listened to the words...<em>

_"Sunshine happiness in studio city _

_Time in a favorite place is going too fast _

_Time we spend here _

_Is already in the past _

_L.A. L.A L.A. L.A. go today _

_L.A L.A. L.A. L.A. it's a date _

_L.A. L.A. L.A. L.A. say hoorah _

_Sunshine happiness in studio city _

_Pool out back _

_Yard out front _

_Happy dogs _

_Happy dogs _

_Universal Studios _

_In and out _

_Sunset Boulevard _

_The car wash hand _

_L.A. L.A. L.A. L.A. go today _

_L.A. L.A. L.A. L.A. it's a date _

_L.A. L.A. L.A. L.A. say high hay" sang Nat. _

_"Nice song Nat. I like it!" complimented Alex.  
>"Thanks Alex...but what did you mean 'I know your secret'?" asked Nat. Alex sighed.<br>"I know your in-love with Allie." said Alex.  
>"Come on Alex, I am not in-love with Allie...Pfft...what gave you that idea?" asked Nat looking away.<br>"Dudes don't lie. It's alright. I'm you little brother. I'll keep your secret." said Alex. Nat sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you man...I have been in love with Allie DiMeco since I first met her when we were four and the band was just starting, and I couldn't talk to her without an English accent!" said Nat. "It's alright Nat, thanks for telling me man. Better late the never." said Alex. Nat looked at him.  
>"Where did you hear that saying Alex?" asked Nat. Alex laughed.<br>"That's what my teacher said today when I handed in my project on 'The Naked Brothers Band' three weeks late." said Alex. Nat burst out laughing. "A project on OUR band? How was that hard? All you needed to do was like, wright our history which you were very much educated on, get an interview with one of us, again easy because they sleep over almost every weekend, and get like an auto-graph from each of us. How was that hard?" asked Nat. Alex laughed. "It wasn't...the typing was hard..." said Alex. Nat and Alex laughed some more then fell asleep..._

**The next morning...**__

_Allie woke up before Nat. She looked at their hands interlocked, and smiled. "Morning" smiled Jessie. Allie gently removed her hold from Nat's grip but ending up waking him up anyway. Nat blushed when he saw their hands and smiled before getting up and stretching. "Well, sorry about that Allie, looks like we fell asleep watching that movie..." said Nat. Nat was remembering his dream...in his dream, it was Allie and him, but they were in his room laughing and carrying on, until they suddenly stared into each-others eyes and Nat leaned in carefully and kissed her. He pulled away starting to say "I'm sorry Allie..." but she pulled him back down and they started making out. Then Nat woke up and saw Allie and him holding hands. "Best dream ever." he mumbled. Allie looked at him but he shrugged. What he said made her think of her dream..._

_Nat her were fooling around and making jokes when suddenly, he looked into her eyes and started to kiss her. He pulled away saying "I'm sorry Allie..." when she thought "NO COME BACK" and pulled him back down. They started making out and then she woke up. _

_Allie walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She needed to think. "So...what was that last night? You kept mumbling "Allie" in your sleep." asked Jessie. Nat rolled his eyes then lowered his voice. "Jessie I can't tell anyone else...can I tell you something?" asked Nat. "Yeah, follow me." Jessie said and Nat followed her out they stopped in the hall, "Ok, Nat tell me..." said Jessie who leaned on the wall. Nat told her everything, starting when he was four and couldn't talk to Allie without a British accent, and ended with his dream last night. By the time he finished, Jessie had stopped leaning against the wall and stared at him wide-eyed. She smiled. "Don't worry Nat. I'm almost certain that when you tell her, good things will happen." She said and with that, she walked back in and left Nat standing in the hall. _

**With the Band:**

_"Why do the girls always go for Nat?" asked Thomas.  
>"Dude, since when is this news?" aske David as he threw a pillow at Thomas.<br>"I guess I'm just sad because Allie was the only normal girl I knew...and now...she loves Nat. It's just not fair. Just because he can sing..." said Thomas.  
>"Nat is the best twelve <em>year_ old in the world. He is a genius, and can't believe this is coming from you Thomas. Without Nat, you'd just be another face in the crowd." said Alex and Thomas looked down ashamed.  
>"Thanks Alex!" said Nat as he turned the corner.<br>"Oh my god sorry Nat. I...can you guys keep a secret?" asked Thomas.  
>"Yeah Dude tell us." said everyone.<br>"I...I'm in-love with Allie too." said Thomas. Allie turned the corner and gasped.  
>"Allie!" exclaimed Thomas. For once, everyone was speechless.<br>"Sorry I just came to check up on you guys." said Allie.  
>"How much did you hear?" asked Nat who was generally, concerned.<br>"Only Thomas' last sentence..." she said and walked out. Thomas got up, punched Nat in the gut, and left. Nat doubled over for a few minutes, fell to the floor, then got up and chased after him..._


	3. Florida!

_**Florida!**_

Nat chased down Thomas who was sitting on the ledge of the hotel.  
>"Go away Nat, I don't want to fight..." said Thomas. Nat sat down next to him.<br>"Since when do you like Allie?" asked Nat. Thomas sighed.  
>"Since...Since I found out she was in-love with you. I have never experienced that feeling and I wanted someone to love me like that. But, let's face it, you get all the girls so why try right?" asked Thomas.<br>"Allie is not in love with me!" declared Nat. Thomas chuckled.  
>"You see Nat. That's your problem. You don't even realize how good you have it," said Thomas.<br>"Dude, come on. You don't love Allie." said Nat.  
>"No not really. Would you mind telling her that?" asked Thomas. "Otherwise she'll feel too awkward." said Thomas.<br>"Yeah sure man, let's go." said Nat. Thomas followed him back and the guys all got up.  
>"You alright Tom?" asked Alex. Thomas smiled. "Yeah, I discovered I'm not actually in love with Allie. I just want to be Nat. Because he's an awesome friend and I wanna be like him to my friends." said Thomas. Allie walked in. "Good, because you're like a brother to me Thomas." said Allie. Nat's face fell. "Yeah," laughed Thomas, "Like I'd be in loved with you! EWWW" Everyone laughed including Allie. Allie and Thomas hugged and Allie sat on the chair beside Nat. "Do you always spy on us?" asked Nat. Allie punched him in the arm. "No Nat! Just when you are talking about me..." said Allie. That shut Nat up. "Well Allie-I don't think that's very fair, because all we talk about is you and your weird girl-ness." laughed Nat and everyone laughed too including Allie. "You're a-" started Allie but Nat's phone rang. "Hello?" said Nat.<p>

**On the phone**:

"Nat I want you and everyone at the set...NOW!" said Polly.

Nat, Alex, Allie, David, Thomas, Qaasim, Cooper and Jessie ran all the way to the set. When they got there, Nat yelled out "Mom!" and ran into her office...

They were expecting to find something terrible, but instead, it was Polly and Mitchel, with huge smiles.  
>"Why did you call us down here, we thought something was wrong!" yelled Alex.<br>"Sorry for the scare son...but we have a huge surprise!" said Polly.  
>"Well, what is it?" asked Nat excitedly.<br>"Okay...everyone in this room, Nat, Alex, Allie, David, Thomas, Qaasim, Jessie, Mitchel and I...ARE ALL GOING TO FLORIDA!" said Polly. There were "Yeah!" and "Whoop's" everywhere.  
>"Sweet! When do we go?" asked Nat. Polly smiled.<br>"Your parents have already packed your bags...tomorrow!" said Mitchel. Everyone jumped up and down with excitement.  
>"Thanks!" said Nat and Alex who ran up and hugged their parents.<br>"Did my parents say anything else? About...the issue?" asked Allie. Nat looked at her and found her looking at him. They both looked away quickly. Polly stopped smiling.  
>"Yes Allie...they said they can wait until you come back." said Polly.<br>"You know, I'd love to go but maybe I should stay..." started Allie. Polly held up her hand.  
>"No Allie. You're coming. Your family can hold off without you for a little while." said Mitchel. Allie sighed.<br>"But what about the money!" cried Allie. Thomas, Nat, Alex, David, Cooper, and Jessie all looked at each other like "do you know what she's talking about?"  
>"No, we paid your way. We paid everyone's way, now come over here, give me a hug, go to sleep, eat, grab your suit case and come on!" said Polly. Allie laughed. The Band all walked back together. Allie said she wanted to stay and ask Polly something. She ran back in and Nat leaned against the wall and decided to wait for her. She came out five minutes later and found Nat waiting.<br>"Nat, you didn't have to wait..." said Allie.  
>"Yeah, I know...I wanted to ask you something." said Nat. Allie sighed, "I suppose you won't want to ask me what my name is?" asked Allie sarcastically. Nat chuckled. "Actually I wanted to ask you...what 'issue' did you mean?" asked Nat.<br>"I don't think I should tell you...it's kinda embarrassing..." said Allie. Nat chuckled and held her hand and faced her. "Allie please tell me. Maybe I can help, I mean, I won't laugh or make fun of you or anything. I'm different." said Nat. Allie could since the truth in his words. She looked up at him and suddenly started crying on his shoulder. A random guy with a camera burst out of the bushes next to them. "Aha! A picture of Nat Wolff breaking up with a girl!" said the paparazzi. Nat was boiling. "I can't break up with her! We weren't together!" cried Nat but the man was gone, running down the street. "Nat I'm so sorry! They're going to make you up to be a jerk!" said Allie. Nat smiled at her. "Come on Allie. It's alright. It's not like they got one of us kissing...Now please tell Me." said Nat.  
>"Alright..." said Allie. "My dad lost his job and we have been trying to save money. I need somewhere to stay until my dad gets back on his feet. Mom suggested I live with my grandmother, but I'd have to move away from the band...and you..." she said then finished quickly, "and Alex, and everyone. I would have to quit the Naked Brothers Band. I haven't told Polly yet because I know she'll convince me to stay..." Nat looked at her and let go of her hand. "Why don't you move in with Alex and I when we go back to New York?" asked Nat. Allie gasped. "Could I?" she asked. Nat smiled. "Of course, my mom probably won't have a problem with it; mom and dad both love you. Do you want to?" asked Nat. Allie smiled. "Thank you so much Nat!" she said and flung her arms around Nat. Nat hugged her back and then when they got back to the hotel, he called his parents...<br>"Mom?" asked Nat.  
>"Yes?" asked Polly.<br>"I need to ask you something..." said Nat.


	4. Luke Gillis

_**Luke Gillis**_

"What is it Nat?" asked Polly. Nat smiled at Allie who was patiently waiting next to him...  
>"Allie told me about the situation with her Dad and how she wanted to move out with her grandma but she would have to quit the band and show, and I was thinking..." rushed Nat. Polly gasped.<br>"Why doesn't she live with us?" asked Polly, shocked to find out Allie hadn't just asked. Nat smiled and gave Allie thumbs up. "Well, that's what I was trying to ask you-" said Nat who was cut off by Polly. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, tell her that as soon as we come back from Florida tomorrow, she can move in!" said Polly. Nat's smile was huge. "Thanks mom...ok bye" he said and hung up. Allie rushed forward and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much Nat!" she cried. Nat was still smiling.  
>"I told you." said Nat and he hugged her back. Allie pulled away, wiped a tear, and said "Let's get back to the hotel." As they walked back, Nat looked down at her hand. He reached to take it when a stranger came up and said "Hey!" It was a guy, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and he had a t-shirt and shorts on. "Hey!" cried Allie and she wrapped her arms around him. Allie kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. "How's it going Luke?" asked Allie. Nat stood there awkwardly. Allie looked at him and thought (uh oh...)<br>"Who's this?" asked Nat. Nat was glaring at the pretty boy with a look of hate. The guy put his hand around Allie. "Hey, dude your that 'Nat Wolff' kid right?" asked the stranger. Nat glared at him then at Allie. "Yes, and I am not a kid! I'm twelve years old." said Nat with venom in his words. Allie stood there then finally said "Nat...this is Luke...my boyfriend." Nat was shocked.  
>"You're BOYFRIEND!" Nat exploded. Allie jumped back. Luke got in-front of her and pushed Nat. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" he said. Nat stepped back, "Allie...how could you?" asked Nat. Allie opened her mouth to talk but Luke shouted "Do what! I asked her out a week ago, and now were totally in-love so beat it KID!" yelled Luke. Allie slapped him on the back. "Luke!" she shouted. Nat stepped back and broke into a run. "NAT!" Allie called but he was gone. Luke turned around and kissed her. Allie pushed him away and ran after Nat. (OMG NAT! I can't believe he just ran off!) Thought Allie.<p>

**Back at the hotel:**

Nat knew that his parents would be out all day, burst through the door and slammed it shut. He grabbed a guitar and started wrighting a song called 'I'll do anything...' Nat sang... 

"I don't want you, I need you

I don't care for you, I love you

I'll be there for you because of you

I'll do anything for you, you, you

I'll do anything for you

I'll do anything for you, you, you

I'll do anything for you

I won't sing for you, I'll belt for you

I won't cry for you, I'll bawl for you

I won't die for you, I'll live for you

I'll do anything for you, you, you

I'll do anything for you

I'll do anything for you, you, you

I'll do anything for you

If you want me to stay, then I'll stay

Oh, oh, oh

If you want me to go, I'll go

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh,

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh

I don't care for you, I love you

I don't want you, I need you

I won't kill for you, I'll live for you

I'll do anything for you, you, you

I'll do anything for you

I'll do anything for you, you, you

I'll do anything for you

I'll do anything for you, you, you

I'll do anything for you

I'll do anything for you, you, you

I'll do anything for you

Alex, who was listening outside the door, walked in. Nat sighed and put the guitar down as Alex sat next to him. "Was that for Allie? It was beautiful..." said Alex.  
>"Yeah...Alex...it's bad...she has a boyfriend. I thought maybe, just maybe, I'd tell her...but no, she had a boyfriend." said Nat sadly as he put his head in his hands. Alex gasped.<br>"I can't believe it! THAT TRADOR!" exploded Alex. Nat nodded.  
>"Let's kick her out of the band! She can live with her "boyfriend"! What do we care!" asked Alex. Nat grunted.<br>"No man...we can't...we have filming..." said Nat.  
>"Let's kill her off! On the show I mean...fired and never allowed to talk to us!" said Alex. Nat looked at him.<br>"Why are you so angry?" asked Nat, "Aren't I the one who should be angry?" Alex sighed.  
>"You're my brother Nat...And she hurts you...and I want you to be happy again...like old times...before girls, before the band, before all of It." said Alex. Nat pulled him into a hug and then pulled away. "Man, I know you want me to be happy. You're the best brother ever, but I think we should keep this to us and chill out you know? We'll just go to Florida and have a ball!" said Nat. Alex jumped up.<br>"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! And, you can find a girlfriend!" said Alex. Nat sighed. "Naw man...I don't want a girlfriend...I want Allie.." said Nat and Alex patted his back. Allie burst open the door...  
>"NAT WOLFF! Why were you so rude to Luke!" burst Allie. Alex stood up.<br>"Allie! How could you! You betrayed us...and you are no longer one of my favorite people..." said Alex, then he ran past her and slammed the door in his room. Allie shook her head.  
>"Did you tell him?" she asked. Nat looked away.<br>"Yes, he's my brother." replied Nat. Allie rolled her eyes.  
>"Yeah, I mean...Nat I can't believe you found out! How dare you! Now Alex will go and tell the guys!" yelled Allie. Nat stood up, his fists balled.<br>"Well, excuse me for being there and offering my home when you're so called, 'boyfriend' didn't offer a thing! And Me and Alex already decided not to tell anyone! Besides, even if he did, WHICH HE SHOULD, why would it be such a big deal!" yelled Nat throwing her words back into her face. She fell to her knees and started to cry. Nat's anger flooded away so he dropped beside her and wrapped her arms around her while she cried. She didn't object, until...  
>"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" yelled Luke, ripping Nat away and shoving him across the room. Nat shoved him back.<br>"Nothing! Leave me alone!" cried Nat. Luke punched him but Nat ducked. Luke smiled and was about to punch Nat, until Allie pulled him back crying "NO!" Luke threw her to the ground and then said "and you, stay away from him! Trust me, you know what happens when I get mad!" with venom in his words. Allie flinched and Nat ran up and shoved him. "Dude what the hell! You don't hit girls! EVER!" Nat said punching Luke. Luke fell out into the hall way and Nat slammed the door and locked it tightly. Allie was on the ground crying, so Nat helped her to her feet. He was holding her up and sat her on the bed. "Allie...did Luke ever..." Nat gulped, "hit you?" asked Nat. Allie nodded. Nat was shaking with rage, and went to open the door to beat the living hell out of him, when Allie grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Nat looked at her.  
>"Please Nat...Just stay here." said Allie. Nat nodded, wrapped his arms around her, and sat next to her. "Allie, you know what I said would happen if we ever broke up...everyone you love...remember it." said Luke. He finished banging on the door an hour later and Nat looked at her, his eyes full of pain. "What did he say Allie?" asked Nat. Allie shook her head. "He said- I tried to get rid of him, after he hit me, but he said if we broke up, he was going to hurt everyone I love...Nat, I need to stay with him." said Allie. Nat looked at her face, wet with tears. It seemed wrong to tell her now...or kiss her...so he didn't. Insted, he said, "Allie...doesn't worry...tomorrow were off to Florida. You're going to be living with us after that, and we'll get you a new number. He won't find you again.." Allie smiled half-heartedly, and said, "Thanks Nat...I actually believe you...you're the best..." said Allie and hugged him. Nat looked at her when she pulled away. He stared into her eyes and she stared back. Nat leaned in and...BAM!<p> 


	5. First Real Kiss ALMOST!

**First Real Kiss…ALMOST!**

_Nat leaned in and...BAM! _

_The door slammed open and Luke dragged Nat into the hallway.  
>"Were you about to kiss her!" demanded Luke as he threw him against the wall.<br>"LUKE STOP!" screamed Allie. The Band's door flung open and Alex, almost two feet shorter then Luke, kicked him in the shin, and punched him repeatedly...Luke doubled over, and Nat pushed him to the floor. The hotel security came and took Luke away, locking the doors to both rooms. Nat, Allie and Alex in Polly and Michel's, the rest of the band in the other, and when they came home, they locked Polly and Mitchel in with Jessie. They were told that since they were leaving for Florida the next day, they must stay in their room's over-night and then leave at 5:00am in the morning. They readily agreed and finished packing each-others bags. Allie was in one queen bed, Nat and Alex had to share the other. "Nat...?" asked Allie. Nat looked at Alex who was asleep beside him. "Yeah?" asked Nat. Allie sighted. "Thanks for...you know." she said. Nat sat up and smiled at her, got up, took her hand, and said, "I promise you...it was my pleasure. I also promise he won't lay another slimy finger on you again." said Nat. Allie smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Nat...Your still the best." Nat laughed, "Goodnight Allie." he said. Allie laughed. "Goodnight Nat..." she replied and Nat walked back to his bed. They both fell asleep with another dream..._

_**Allies dream:**_

_"What did he say Allie?" asked Nat. Allie shook her head. "He said- I tried to get rid of him, after he hit me, but he said if we broke up, he was going to hurt everyone I love...Nat, I need to stay with him." said Allie. Nat looked at her face, wet with tears. It seemed wrong to tell her now...or kiss her...so he didn't. Instead, he said, "Allie...don't worry...tomorrow were off to Florida. You're going to be living with us after that, and we'll get you a new number. He won't find you again.." Allie smiled half-heartedly, and said, "Thanks Nat...I actually believe you...you're the best..." said Allie and hugged him. Nat looked at her when she pulled away. He stared into her eyes and she stared back. Nat leaned in and they kissed. Nat wrapped both arms around her and they started kissing. "Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Nat. Allie nodded and they kissed...she woke up wishing it were real._

_**Nat's Dream:**_

_Allie and Luke were making out and Luke was tugging her hair. Allie winced in pain as he mashed his mouth to hers. She obviously wasn't enjoying it. Nat tried to run forward but was stuck to the Manhattan paved road, he tried to scream but he was silent. Suddenly, things went from bad, to worse. Allie was thrown on the ground and Luke knelt down and slapped her across the face. Nat woke up screaming.  
>Allie was in the shower but Alex was startled and woke up beside him.<em>

_"Dude! What's wrong!" asked Alex. Nat told him about the dream, and Alex looked down.  
>"I'm sorry I didn't help you earlier with the guy. I could feel something was wrong, but I didn't know..." said Alex. Nat smiled at him, "Alex, you came at the perfect time. Thanks for helping me out man..." said Nat. They hugged just as Allie walked out of the room. Nat gasped. She looked awesome... She was wearing a white skirt, a pink tank-top and a white leather jacket, Nat guessed, was for the plane. "You look...nice." said Alex, Allie smiled and said "Thanks..."<br>They heard a knock at the door. "Come on guys, your all in the back so we need you to go out now. Well go out after you..." said Polly threw the door. Nat and Alex both picked up their suitcases but Allie was having some trouble with it. Nat smiled at her and took it from her. "Nat you really don't have to-" started Allie but Nat interrupted her, "No, I insist...just carry your backpack that you're taking onto the plane. The three walked down to the bus which was used for the tour bus of 2007, which had five bunk beds, two couches, a mini-fridge, a television, and a lot of room. , and Nat and Alex went around to the side and threw everyone's bags in. Allie was standing by the bus door when there were suddenly arms around her. Luke mashed his mouth against her lips then whispered "I'll see you when you get back...and don't do anything with that guy Nat...If I find out, I swear-" he said and raised his hand as Nat ran over, grabbed Allie by the wrist and helped her onto the bus. He shut the door and Alex locked it as Luke ran over and grabbed Nat by his shirt. "She is my girlfriend! So leave her to me and beat it!" Luke said as he threw Nat to the ground. Nat rolled out of it just as his dad came, pulled Luke away by the ear and threw him to the hotel security. Nat climbed into the bus and sat in the middle of Allie and Alex who were both on one of the two couches. Allie was looking intently out the window and Nat could tell she was trying not to cry. Hard. He grabbed her hand and instead of resisting, she laced her fingers threw his. Alex smiled when he saw that, but pretended not to pay attention. Nobody else had noticed them as they all climbed into the bus and Mitchel drove away. Jessie sat on the other couch next to Thomas and there was a table between both so nobody saw them. David and Quasim went to one of the bunks, put ear phones in and listened to youtube videos. "Hey, I wrote a new song last night." said Nat. Polly clapped her hands and handed him a guitar Nat thought she must have hidden somewhere up front for 'musical emergency's'. Nat chuckled and started to sing his new song "I'll do anything"… everyone loved it and clapped once he was done. "I wrote a new song too," said Alex. Nat looked at him and handed him the guitar. "Sing away man." said Nat. Alex started strumming and singing,  
><em> 

_"Every time I have a thought a memory _

_Of all the bad things that you did to me _

_We hehehe_

_Everybody talks _

_Everyone was shocked _

_You nearly broke my heart when I heard… that it was all wrong _

_That it was all wrong _

_Why did you do it _

_Why'd you say it all again. _

_Why did you do it _

_Why did you say it all along (all along) _

_Why did you do it _

_Why did you say it I want to know (I wanna know) _

_Why did you do it _

_Why did you do it _

_Why did you do it say it all again _

_I wanna know_

_It wasn't about the truth _

_Wasn't about the lie _

_It's just the fact that you made me cry_

_You didn't even try I really want to sigh _

_I'm sorry but I have to say good-bye _

_Say good-bye you made me cry _

_You didn't even know that you made me cry... _

_Why did you do it _

_Why'd you say it all again _

_Why did you do it _

_Why did you say it all along? _

_Why did you do it _

_Why did you say it I wanna know._

_Why did you do it_

_Why did you do it? _

_Why did you do it? _

_Why did you say it? All along _

_Why did you do it _

_Why did you say it all agaiaiaiain _

_Why did you do it? _

_Why did you do it? _

_Why did you say it all along i wanna know know know know..." _

_When he was finished, Polly smiled. "Alex, that was beautiful! You too Nat! These songs are awesome! When we get back, we'll do an extra twenty minutes of filming just to fit in those songs!" said Polly. They all cried "YAY!"  
>Allie looked at Nat. "Nat, that song is beautiful." she said. Nat smiled. "Well, I wrote it for you.." he said then finished quickly with "You know, because I care a lot about you- and with all the stuff going on with-" Nat lowered his voice "Luke and all, I thought about how much I care about you and would be sad if anything ever happened to you." said Nat. Allie kissed him on the cheek then looked away quickly. Nat looked at Alex wide-eyed and Alex had the exact same expression. Jessie, who had overheard the whole thing, smiled and turned around.<br>The next ten minutes was pretty boring. Then after another five minutes, Thomas turned around and smiled at Nat. "Hey, let's play truth or dare!" Thomas decided. Everyone half-heartedly nodded and Thomas said, "Alright I'll begin. Allie, truth or dare?" Allie sighed, thought for a moment, and then decided on truth. "Alright this should be a good one, who was your first kiss?" asked Thomas. Allie smiled. "That's pretty easy. My first kiss was Nat. Remember the episode we had to kiss? Well, that was a first for me too," Allie said. Everyone stared at her. "Really?" asked Nat. Allie smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said. Nat looked shocked. "Okay, let's continue, Alex, truth or dare?" asked Allie. Alex thought for a minute then said, "Okay, truth!" Allie smiled. "Alex, how old were you when you wrote your first song?" Allie asked. Alex thought for a moment. "About five or six…A warning though, it was about Gummy Bears..." Everyone laughed. "Okay, Nat, truth or dare?" asked Alex. Nat immediately said, "Dare!" Alex winked at Nat and said, "I dare you to hold hands with Allie for the rest of the drive." Allie quickly let go of Nat's hand. Nat mouthed, "Thanks Alex!" for giving him a good excuse to hold her hand without anyone noticing. Allie and Nat pretended to start to hold hands and then Nat said, "Okay, David, truth or dare?" David smiled and said, "Dare!" Nat smiled. "I dare you…to…once we get to the airport, carry Alex's bag the whole way!" said Nat. David groaned. "But Alex brought his drum set!" he whined. Everyone laughed then Thomas said, "A dares a dare!" David groaned again and then nodded his head. "Look everyone, I'm going to get a major headache if you don't stop talking, so please, be quiet! We'll be there in ten minutes!" Jessie snapped, rubbing her temples. Everyone nodded and Allie looked out the window. _


	6. Vacation Time!

**Vacation Time!**

_The rest of the car ride was pretty boring. _

_Alex listened to his I-pod on full blast tuning out the world, Nat and Allie were heavly into discussion about Base, Thomas and Cooper were talking about cars and Qaasim was showing off his ability to read in the car.  
>"Guys were almost to the airport." said Polly. Jessie was boring herself watching some old soap opera from the 1950's.<br>"Come on Allie. How can you not like the smurfs!" cried Nat. (Nat and Allie were still holding hands: D) Allie laughed. "There small little blue people for crying out loud! That's how I don't love them." she said. Nat pretended to be silly but Alex could tell something was wrong. Allie looked at him, her eyes full of concern, "What's wrong Nat?" she asked. Nat looked at Alex noticing he had put away his music to hear. He looked back at Allie. "Ah nothing. I'm just worried what he'll do to you." said Nat. "Who will do to her?" asked Polly and everyone was looking at them. Allie's face was as white as a ghosts and she stared out the window quickly. Nat recovered and said "Oh, nothing, I just said, I'm worried what her father will do. You know, because of the poor thing, I'm sure they'll be fine though." Allie looked away trying not to laugh at Nat's lame cover up, but it seemed to work. Everyone shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing. Nat and Allie let out a sigh of relief and sank into the couch. Alex raised one eyebrow then gave up and read a book about the Beatles. Nat smiled at Allie who didn't smile back. Instead, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her. "What was that for?" asked Nat. Allie laughed. "For caring about what happens to be...don't be so worried. I'm moving in with you two after all. I'll get rid of him, and when I get home, if he's still around...I'll tell my dad...everything." she said. Alex was smiling so hugely Polly turned around to ask why. "No reason..." he replied. Again, the nosey crowd ignored them again. Nat smiled. "Well, thanks...I promise if you can't ditch him, I will" said Nat. Allie sighed, "Nat, this isn't your fight." she said. He stared at her shocked. "Not my fight! I'm your-" he caught himself "friend" he finished. Allie smiled at him, "I know you're worried. But..." she started. Nat cut her off "but what?" he asked angry. Her smile got embarrassed. "But- I don't want anything to happen to you...there are you happy now?" she asked looking away. Nat felt like a complete jerk. Allie was hurt so she loosened her grip on his hand and started to pull away. Nat squeezed her hand hard. "Please, I'm sorry. Don't let go." he said quickly. Allie smiled and tightened her grip. "Alright...Nat you're a great boy- person." she said and hugged him. He smiled then stopped. "Boy person?" he asked then burst out laughing. She pretended to smack him when Polly cried out "WERE AT THE AIRPORT!" everyone cried out "YAY!" and they all pilled out. Nat grabbed Allie's bag and before her could protest, he flew into the airport after Alex. Alex was sitting in the waiting seat. He looked like something was wrong. "What's wrong man?" asked Nat sitting next to him. Alex sighed. "Nothing it's just...I want so badly for you to just ask her out already!" said Alex. Nat looked taken back. "What? You want me to ask out-" he lowered his voice, "Allie? She probably doesn't even like me...I mean, she just held my hand because she was sad." said Nat. Alex rolled his eyes and chuckled at Nat. "Come on man, she kissed you on the cheek..." Alex trailed off. Nat hit him on the shoulder and everyone else came. The plane ride was pretty boring. Nat sat between Alex and Allie again and watched some corny chick-flick the whole time. Except one time when Nat noticed two girls giggling two rows ahead of him. He kept watching the movie when one of them got up and walked over too them. When she got there, she blushed. "Hi, I'm Amy…will you please sign my camera?" asked the girl. Nat smiled as she handed him a sharpie. He wrote,  
><em>_To a great fan, Have an awesome day!  
>-Nat Wolff<em>

The girl smiled and her friend came over. "Will you sign my t-shirt?" she asked. Nat nodded and signed a quick

-Nat Wolff,  
>Let the music speak to you,<p>

_When they walked away, Allie smiled at him. "That was eventful," she said. Nat laughed. "Yeah, did you see the friend? She was wearing a "Naked Brothers Band" t-shirt. Crazy right?" Nat asked. Allie smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah Nat, freaky." When they got off the plane, Nat was grateful for his shorts and t-shirt with the band "Green Day" on it because it was HOT outside. Alex and the rest of the guys sweated off like, eight pounds. Allie looked as cool as ever in her tank top and skinny jeans. "Why don't girl ever sweet?" asked Nat to Alex. Alex shrugged. "Female intuition?" he guessed. Nat smiled and laughed at his brother's innocence. When they got there, they were staying in an incredible house with a pool in the back yard and everything. "Wow..." was all anyone could stay. Qaasim, Thomas and Alex got three rooms upstairs with Jessie, and Nat and Allie's rooms were on the bottom with Polly and Mitchel two. Nat walked into his room and gasped. He had a king bed, memory foam, a laptop and free i-pod (which he already had -_-), a dresser, a flat screen TV. on the wall opposite from the bed, and finally, five guitars on the wall he could play, a grand piano, and his own bathroom. "I could get used to this..." he said lying on the bed. Allie knocked on his door. It was like eleven o'clock in the night, and Nat knew they would have a busy morning, but he let her in anyway...When he opened the door, Allie smiled. "Hey Nat...We need you in the game room for a second. Get dressed and meet us there..." said Allie. Nat blinked. "OK, yeah sure, I'm coming." he said. She ran off and he closed the door. He pulled on a pair of tan colored shorts and a black t-shirt that said "Got Music?" and ran downstairs to the game room. He almost got lost but he found a door that was a neon light up sign that said "GAMEROOM." He opened the door and there was the whole band standing up waiting for him. David went behind him and locked the door. Allie was sitting next to a very tired Alex and looking worriedly at Nat. "What if it's not me?" she thought. Nat sat down on the couch across from them and said, "What's this about?" hearing Nat's voice, Alex sat up and said "We need to know..." and then lay down again. Allie looked at Nat and mouthed "sorry..." David stood in-front of Nat, "Whoa, dude back off..." said Nat. David shook his head and Thomas and Cooper joined them blocking his view from Allie and Alex. "We need to know man..." said Cooper. Nat, as usual, had no idea what they were talking about.  
>"We know about your secret girlfriend dude. Wrighting all of those songs for her over the last few years. Why didn't you tell us?" asked David in a hurt voice. Nat shook his head. "Guys, I don't know what you're talking about...It would help if you made some sense..." said Nat. Alex gave him a face and mouthed "Allie-" but David said. "Come on man, just tell us who you wrote those songs for." he said. Nat got it right away. He balled his fists and shoved down David. "I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" he yelled and ran out. Allie put her face in her hands, and Alex sighed as David got up and said "Well, that went well."<br>Nat ran into his room, blasted on the music, and lied in the bed with the pillow over his face. He heard a knock on his door. "Go away Alex" mumbled Nat. Someone slipped through the door and sat on the end of his bed. "  
>"Nat?" asked a familiar voice. Nat removed the pillow and sat up. "Yes Allie?" he asked. Given the mood he was in, he didn't want to be rude but he couldn't keep the venom out of his words. Allie smiled and looked away. "I came to see if you were okay." he mumbled blushing. Nat smirked.<br>"I'm just wonderful." he said sarcastically. Allie frowned. "Come on Nat, it wasn't my idea. Alex came and got me and told me there was a band meeting.' she mumbled. Nat pursed his lips.  
>"I really think you wrote all those songs for someone, because Nat...I know you're the smartest most talented musician but- What I'm saying is...you sing with so much passion and the lyrics are so deep- look Nat, you just seem like you have a reason to be so great...that's it.' said Allie. Allie went to get up but Nat said 'No please stay!' Allie turned around. 'No Nat. I need to go sleep. I'm really tired and with Luke I have a lot of things on my mind.' she said and opened the door and walked out. Nat grunted, turned the music to full blast and put the pillow back onto his face. <em>

**In Alex's room…**

_Alex lay down in his bed when Jessie walked in and sat on his bed.  
>"Alex...what's wrong?" she Asked. Alex sat up with the covers tucked around him.<br>"Jessie...why can't Nat and Allie just admit they love each other and get it over with. This is totally like our "Naked Brothers Band" show. Jessie smiled sympathetically at him and patted his leg.  
>"Alex...there's nothing you can do to get them together. If they will be together, it has to happen on their own terms." she said. Alex nodded and as Jessie left the room, he mumbled "humph...their own terms STINK!" It took only a little bit of time until he fell asleep...<em>

**The Next Day on VACATION!**

_"Come with me Allie...you know where you belong...in my arms." said Luke. Nat tugged on her hand but she pulled away and said "No Nat! I love Luke! Leave me alone!" and jumped into his arms. Luke kissed her and she smiled at Nat saying "I never loved you! I only bothered with you because you're a star!" Luke snickered and Nat cried "Allie NO!" and suddenly he was falling. He was about to hit the ground and he thought "I LOVE YOU ALLIE!" _

_Nat woke with a start. He was painting. He was covered in sweat. Alex came in and said "What is going on in here!" he eyed Nat and sat on the bed. "Are you okay man? I heard you scream." said Alex. Nat put his head in his hands and patted Alex on the shoulder.  
>"I'm fine man...just a bad dream. You can go back to bed." said Nat. Alex chuckled.<br>"Actually I can't considering it's like- 10:00am." said Alex. Nat looked outside and saw the sun was up. "Damn! I'll get up- where is everyone?" asked Nat. Alex shrugged. "In the pool- I came out to get a drink and herd you scream." said Alex. Nat climbed out of bed, put on a pair of swimming trunks, took off his shirt, grabbed a towel, slipped his flip flops and ran downstairs and jumped into the pool at running full speed, splashing Cooper, Allie, and Alex. Alex was wearing red shorts and Allie was in a bikini. Qaasim was wearing yellow shorts, Jessie was wearing a one piece bathing suit, Cooper was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and blue shorts, and David was wearing a black pair of shorts. Allie smiled at Nat, climbed out of the pool, and did a dive off the diving board. Nat laughed and shook his hair. Allie appeared next to him and he screamed. Everyone laughed. Nat and Allie climbed up onto this float thing and shared a watermelon. After that, Nat and Alex found a cool blow-up slide that you connect with the pool and the hose made water flow down it. Nat slid down on his stomach and dove head first into the pool. Alex did a backwards slide giggling the whole way down, Allie slid down the slide normally and gracefully, and Cooper fell off half way through and splashed into the pool with a big "SPLAT!" After everyone had a few turns on the slide, Polly came out with a huge plate of hotdogs, hamburgers, pizza, Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and cookies. Everyone had a lot to eat and then went upstairs to get changed. Nat came down ten minutes later wearing his green "Wolff" t-shirt and the shorts he wore in the pool. Alex had almost the same outfit except he wore a "Got Drums?" sleeveless t-shirt and his red shorts and flip flop. Thomas Qaasim and David wore all white t-shirts and matching black shorts without even noticing, Allie wore a blue t-shirt over a bikini top for swimming and jean shorts. Polly and Mitchel and Jessie wore shorts and t-shirts. "Alright gang, lets hit Walt Disney!" cried Polly. They piled into the car and drove to their first theme park- Universal Studios." When they got there..._


	7. Universal Studios

**Universal Studios **

_Alex was so excited. Even though the Wolff's were what you would call "Rich!" from Nat and Alex's stardom, because he worked so hard every day, he never got a chance to go to Orlando Florida. He was bouncing up and down in his seat. It took only five minutes to get there. They walked in with Mitchel carrying a cooler filled with drinks and snacks, and a bag full of clothes, sunscreen, sunglasses, and hats. Nat was walking next to Alex with his hands in his pockets and Alex looked at him. "Hey Nat, why are you carrying that towel around with you?" asked Alex. Nat laughed. "Come on Alex...you know there are rides with water in them here right?" asked Nat. Alex looked hurt. "Of course I knew that, I was just making polite conversation. Maybe I'll go talk to Allie instead." said Alex. He fell into step with Allie who was walking behind them. "Hey Alex," Allie smiled. Alex laughed. "Hey Allie. Wanna sit next to me for the first ride? I would ask mom or Jessie or Nat or Dad to come, but they just don't understand the awesome ness of the ride." said Alex. Allie's eyes flickered to Nat, who fell into step on her other side. "Actually Alex, I promised Nat. But I'll go on with you for the next ride, I promise." she said. Alex smiled innocently. "Alright its okay, I'll ride with Jessie." He said and walked away from them towards the guys. Nat laughed._

_Allie looked at him. "What?" she asked. Nat smirked, gave a thumbs up to Alex behind his back as Alex gave him a knowing nod. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why you promised to sit with me for the rides and not Alex." said Nat. Allie turned a beautiful shade of red and turned her head so I couldn't see her. "Yeah well- Alex would probably be too scared..." she trailed off. "Unless you don't want to sit with me-" she started. Nat looked taken back for a moment; he stood there awkwardly before finally realizing she thought he didn't want to sit with her. He stopped dead and put up his hands. "NO!: I don't mean, no I don't want to sit with you- I mean...er...I'd love to sit with you Allie," he said softly so Jessie or anyone couldn't hear him, Jessie would probably tilt her head and say "Awww..." Allie looked relieved. "Great, I have a full excuse. What's our first ride?" she asked. "Let's go into the tunnel of love!" called a voice behind them. Alex. Nat turned around to glare at them but Polly and Jessie bounced up and down giddy with excitement. "Yeah! Come on boys- no you don't have to sit with each other, you can take your own boat." said Polly. Thomas turned to Nat. "Hey Nat, why don't you take your girlfriend?" he suggested snickering. Nat's face felt hot. "She's not my g-girlfriend" he said with his hands in fists. "No Nat, I want you to sit with Allie so she won't have to go alone." said Polly winking at Nat. Allie looked at the ground with a small mouth and muttered "It's ok-" but Polly cut her off saying, "I insist. As friends. Wait until we leave actually. You two go last." Nat groaned but inside he was jumping up and down almost as much as Jessie. "Alright..." muttered Allie and Nat at the same time. They waited until all the mini boats were full and climbed into one. The boats didn't seem to be on a track, because Nat had to paddle. Allie was examining the heart design. A spotlight hit them and huge camera fixed on a celling had a picture of them with a heart around it. Flashing words came up inside hearts saying "Kiss camera." suddenly, the boats stopped and everyone, including all the guys who were laughing, and an overhead voice of a lady came on. "All the boats are not moving unless you- boat number fifty, don't kiss. I have no life- I'm a robot- so unless you kiss- were staying here all year." it said. Nat looked at his boat number..._

_50!_

_Nat looked at Allie who had gotten suddenly pale. "Should we?" he asked, looking into her deep brown eyes. She nodded. "We'll never live it down if we don't..." she trailed off. Nat looked at Alex who looked shocked. Nat closed his eyes and leaned in..._

_**Allies P.O.V:**_

_I have never thought I would be here- kissing Nat. I felt like nothing else. He leaned in and I shut my eyes. He held his lips there for a moment on mine, then before we knew it, our lips were following each other and fit into each other like two pieces of a puzzle. Our kisses started out as little pecks, and then grew into something more- with more passion. He trailed his fingers up my back and ran them threw my hair. I locked my hands in his hair, tangled into it perfectly. It felt like all the long nights I dreamt about this moment- now it was happening and all the longing I had felt in the last couple of days was gone. We moved perfectly together._

_**Nat's P.O.V:**_

_Kissed Allie DiMeco. It started as a peck, but turned into something more passionate. I put my hand gently threw her hair and felt perfect when she did the same. I kissed her with all the longing I'd been missing in the last eight years. We moved the same way together perfectly. I could have stayed there all day- when someone screamed "OMG its NAT WOLFF AND HE'S KISSING ROSALINA!" I was breathing deeply and still had my hands tangled with Allies, when I pulled away not wanting to- I saw about forty girl fans screaming is name and calling my name. They noticed the boat started moving and every face- Cooper, Alex, Jessie, Mom, Dad, Qaasim, David and Thomas- staring at him with their shocked mouths wide open. Alex's eyes were wide and he whispered, "I can't believe they just proved that in-front of everyone..." and turned around. Allie sat up and looked at anything but Nat and Nat climbed out after her and came face-to-face with a huge group of girls. One blonde one hugged him and shoved a picture of him at him and a pen saying "sign this!" Allie was just as caught with a bunch of girls mad at her for steeling me and asking her what it was like to make out with me. I was shocked and signed all the girls' things and got a few kisses from them. I walked next to Alex and the guys, who witnessed it all, patted me on the back. Jessie was tearing up a little, smiled at Allie as she sat next to me. "Look Nat-" she lowered her voice, "Luke will not find out we had to do that...I don't want him to hurt you." she said to him. He looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. "Great job by the way- you made it seem like that was real." he laughed awkwardly. "Yeah..." she said looking down. Polly came over, "Nat- I'm glad you kissed Allie but we have to go back to the house. Your father fell out of the boat and we need to go home." said Polly, Nat nodded and followed her out into the car. They all drove home with only one thing on Allie and Nat's mind. "I really want to do that again." _

_When they walked into the house, Polly started making lunch and Allie pulled Nat to the side. "Look Nat...That can never happen again..." she said. Nat got really mad, so mad in fact, he was trembling, nevertheless, his voice never shock as he said, "Why not?" Allie looked down. "Because I don't want you to get hurt." she said remembering the talk she had with Luke about Nat. "Fine- it won't. Bye." he said and walked away. She sighed and put her head on the wall. If only he knew she meant not from her but from Luke, and if only he knew how much she truly cared._


	8. Luke! STOP!

**Luke! STOP!**

_I couldn't believe how hard it was for me to believe I'd never kiss Allie again. I really wanted to...Allie didn't want me to kiss her though so why should I care? I can get any girl I want...even though the only one I want is Allie. I am so tired of trying to hide how much I love her. It hurts inside. I sat down on the pool table when Alex came in. "Yo bro, why so glum?" asked Alex. I sighed. "Allie asked me not to kiss her ever again." I told him. He nodded like he understood. "Well, she does have Luke to worry about- I mean, image how he'd act towards her if he found out. He'd kill you." said Alex. I nodded. I turned to my brother. "Alex...how can I make Allie fall in-love with me?" I asked him. He thought for a moment before gluing an evil grin onto his face and saying... "Don't worry bro...I got a plan." I jumped off the pool table and followed him into his room. He shut and locked the door.  
>"You need to make her jealous." said Alex. Nat started to protest but Alex held up his hand. "Come on Alex! I don't even want to look at another girl. How am I supposed to pretend to care about someone when I love someone else?" asked Nat. Alex held up his hand again. "Don't worry about it. We will let the girl in on the plan. All you have to do is pretend its Allie your kissing and not some stranger. Leave it to me to find you someone." said Alex. Nat nodded and Alex ran out his door. Nat felt tired from the day's excitement so he crawled into his bed without bothering to change and fell asleep...<em>

_I need to find the perfect girl to make Allie jealous. Thought Alex. But who? Who could possible even be a fraction as pretty as Allie. The next day I walked into my mom's room. "Mom?" I asked. She sat up on the bed and said "What?" I sat next to her. "Can I go for a walk before we go to Aquatica. Nat said he'd come with me." I told her. She nodded and lay back on her pillow. I went into Nat's room and woke him up. "Come on dude, get changed. It's the lucky day Nat Wolff, were going to find you a fake girlfriend." said Alex. Nat groaned, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and after grabbing some food and water, put on his shoes and started to walk down the street. They were running to get some distance before they came to a park. I was painting so I put my hands on my knees and said "Do you- puff- see any- puff- good actresses?" Nat shook his head. They walked for a little bit before running into a girl. She had blond hair and green eyes. She had this cold feeling around her and she was dressed like a stupid rich girl. "You got mud on my new shoes!" she cried. She looked at Nat and put a hand on her hip. "OMG your Nat Wolff!" she cried and flung her arms around him. "I'd do anything for you Nat Wolff! I have lots of money and we can be rich together!" she yelled. Alex peeled her off Nat who was standing there with a look of horror. "Let me speak to my brother for a moment please. Stay right there." said Alex who turned his brother around and whispered, "Come on Nat, she's perfect! Kinda pretty, nice faces (ha ha), spoiled rich, mean. I bet she'll make Allie SUPER jealous!" he said. Nat nodded and turned to the girl. "What's your name?" he asked. "Megan." she said putting a hand on his arm and giggling like he said something funny. "Where are your parents?" Nat asked Megan. "There at the mansion. They are letting me stay out whenever I want and letting me sleep where ever I feel like." answered Megan. Nat smiled. "How would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked. As if, thought Alex. _

_I hate Alex for sticking me with Megan. _

_Megan cried "Totally!" and tackled me into a huge bear hug. I put my arms around her but only Alex saw how much I hated it. "Okay," said Alex saving me, "let's go to the house so you can meet the rest of the band." I got up and she grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear "You are to do as I say and nothing else, now let's kiss." I turned to Alex and whispered to him what she said. He gulped and said "You have to man sorry. I'll run ahead and tell them you're coming." He ran off. "Good I'm glad he's gone. Follow me." said Megan who led me by the hand behind a bush. She sat on the ground and ordered me to kiss her. I sat on the ground and she took my hands and put them behind her back and forced me to kiss her. It felt horrible. She must have felt me letting go because she...held my hand. I sighed and she kept kissing me. I hated it. If only this were Allie. I got up. "Did I SAY you could leave?" said Megan. I shook my head and helped her up. I hate this chick. "I have to go to my house and...um...help my mom get ready for a water park were going to." I said. She nodded and forced me to hold her hand. "Well- I'm coming. No way am I letting you go alone with all those girls. Your my boyfriend and you will do with I say," said Megan. I'm gonna kill Alex for forcing me to do this. We walked back with her telling me a list of rules. I only herd one because I wasn't listing but I immediately thought of Allie. She told me I wasn't allowed to go near another girl. As if. I hate her why should I stay near Megan. We FINALLY came to my house when my mother opened the door for Megan taking her away from me. Thank god, and took her into the living room. Everyone was sitting on the couches and looked excited, except for Allie who looked like she would burst to tears any second. Alex looked at her then at me. Oops. I thought. Allie avoided my eyes as my mom said, "Okay Band...Alex has just informed me that this girl- Megan- is Nat's new girlfriend. My mom looked at me warningly and said, "I would like you to be nice to her because she is Nat's...er...first girlfriend and I want him to feel good about her." said my mom. I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER! I wanted to scream. Not even a little. Everyone cleared out muttering about "stupid girl, or, my personal favorite, "What about Allie?" I sat down on the couch once everyone else left and Allie didn't move. I was on the couch across from her and she didn't even look at me. Damn it. Megan came over and cuddled herself into me putting my arm around her. I wanted to run from her. Allie looked at her and for a moment, I thought she was going to slap Megan but instead, with a final look at me, she ran down the hall, leaving me alone with the devil. _

_**Allies P.O.V:**___

_I couldn't believe it! I slammed my door so hard the picture fell of it. He has a GIRLFRIEND? I thought we might finally- whatever. As long as he's happy. I have to worry about living with them now to get away from Luke. If that girl Megan thinks she can just come in here after eight years- nevermind... it's not like we were together I just thought, once I moved in with Nat...we would be. I knew his talent and good looks wouldn't wait for me forever. I am almost two years older- but I never expected him to just forget like we never even kissed. I mean, it was yesterday! I need to change before I go to Aquatica with Nat and that cow- so I hoped of the bed and got into the shower- with silent tears pouring down my face. I threw on some clothes- a bathing suit to- and went downstairs to find Nat and his STUPID girlfriend making out. _

_**Nat's P.O.V:**_

_Allie came down just as Megan forced me to kiss her. I tried to pull away to find Allie but she held me there forcing my hands to stay where I was. I was relieved when my mom called "Time to go!" and I could run into the car and sit next to Alex and sadly- Megan.  
>"Dude, I hate her! She makes me mad! Please just let me break up with her!" I whispered. Alex shook his head. "I know man, everyone hates her- but it's working! Look at Allie!" said Alex. I glanced at Allie who was glaring at Megan who had forced my arm around her. Yuck! The only girl I want to do this stuff with is sitting less than a foot away from me.<br>When we got there- Megan forced me to hold her hand. We walked around for a bit and went on a few rides then went to a little shop called "Water toys!" I left Megan outside with my mom discussing some stupid nail salon and went inside. Allie was standing next to a rack of cool water floats. I put my hands in my pockets and walked behind her. "Cool toys huh?" I asked her. She nodded. "May I burrow ten dollars? I left my money at home but I promise I'll pay you back-" she started. I cut her off, "No, don't worry about it. I'll pay for whatever you want." I said. She smiled. She handed me a little pair of goggles. I nodded looking at them and noticing that they were very- very pink. I also picked up a cute little water-proof dog that had a t-shirt that said "I love Aquatica!" I paid for it all then I hid the dog behind my back along with a little necklace that said "Allie" and handed her the float. When we walked out, I took her aside and gave her the necklace and dog. She held them in her hands then looked up at me. "What's this for?" she asked. I shrugged. "Just because," I said and took the necklace and put it around her neck. She smiled at me just as Megan came over and took my arm and put it around her waist. She gave Allie a look of pure hatred. "Oh...who are you again?" she asked. Allie looked at me and I just stared at her. " I play Rosalina…" she said. Megan gasped. "You! You play Nat's...er...love interest. It wasn't like that in real life was it?" demanded Megan. Allie shook her head and walked away with one final glance at me. I shook my head, "I only kissed her once in real life." I said. Megan exploded, "Well that won't happen again! Now follow me!" she yelled. I looked at my mom who nodded as Megan pulled me into a cluster of trees. I tried my hardest to get away but she thought I was just being funny. She wouldn't stop and then I saw the one face I did not want to see at the moment. Allie walked in. "Nat?" she asked. She walked in and took in the sight in front of her. Megan kissing me, she kept kissing me and I just stood there like an idiot. Finally, after ten minutes, she let me go. After that, she ran her finger down my chest and force, held my hand. I almost ran right out but she held me firmly in her grip. "Aw, I love you boyfriend." She said when I finally kissed her so she would let me go. We walked out, and I fixed my hair. I hate her! And I'm going to kill Alex for making me do this. I knew it was a stupid idea. Megan forced me to hold her hand. I almost forgot I had to pretend to be her boyfriend when I saw Allie sitting next to Alex who was going pale. Allie was telling him what she saw. Alex walked over to me and pulled me away from Megan. "Look man- Whatever Allie told you she saw, Megan forced me to do it. I hate you for making me do this Alex!" I said. Alex shook his head. "Dude, Allie told me what happened and she said she thinks you were being forced to do it so I wouldn't worry if I were you. But I think you can break up with Megan now that Allie doesn't feel jealous- just sorry," Alex told me. I sighed relieved. "Thanks man...I feel better knowing that...Can I do it now?" I asked. Alex shook his head. "You don't want the press on our tails...I'll complain to mom that I want to go back to the house for the day because I don't feel good and you can break up with her there," said Alex. I nodded and watched Alex persuaded my mom to take all of us home. I sighed. Would we ever get a full two hours at a park? My Mom shuffled us in the car (I asked to sit next to Alex and far away from Allie and Megan who were forced to sit together. When we got home, I waited in the car for everyone to get out and walk into the house, before dashing to the door and blocking the door from Megan to prevent her from entering. She walked up and laughed. "Move Nat...NOW" she screamed when I wouldn't move. I shook my head. "You're a rude, spoiled, rich girl and I don't want you in my house. Go home. Now." I told her. She stepped back. "Seriously? MOVE!" she said. "I'm in-love with someone else!" I screamed and I opened the door and before she could follow, I slammed it and locked her out, then I looked at her walk away giving me a very rude gesture with her hand. I turned around and came face-to-face with Allie. "Nat...Did you just break up with her?" asked Allie. I nodded. "Can I talk to you in my room?" asked Allie. I nodded again and followed her into the room. I thought he heard the closet door close quickly but it must have just been the wind... I sat on her bed and Allie passed across her room. "Nat...can you tell me what the hell just happened?" yelled Allie. Nat sighed. "What you saw in the woods-" he started but Allie cut him off. "We are too young to be doing that stuff! I can't believe you would do that Nat!" she screamed. I slammed the door in the face of David and Cooper who were trying to watch them fight. "I know! Come on Allie you know I'm not that type of guy! She made me do it...did you not see her?" I yelled sitting back on the bed. Allie rolled her eyes, "Yes, and by the way, thanks a lot for that mental picture. Super. Just what I wanted to remember at the moment," said Allie sarcastically. I sighed. "What did you call be in here for then?" I asked. She sighed and sat next to me on the bed. "I just...didn't want to see you hurt. Why did you break up with Megan anyway?" asked Allie. I straightened up. "Because of what she forced me to do- I'm too young for that stuff just yet and I couldn't handle it. I thought she was different." I said. Allie nodded. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Nat." said Allie. I nodded and pulled her into a hug. Then, the closet burst open with a horrible "SLAM!" and Luke grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. I crumpled to the floor and Allie screamed "Luke STOP!" Luke turned to her and pushed her onto the bed. He took out his cell phone and showed her a video on YouTube titled- "Nat Wolff and Allie DiMeco- KISS!" and it was a video of what happened in the tunnel of love. "What is this!" yelled Luke. Allie gasped. Oh no. "How did you get here!" asked Allie. Luke smiled an evil, twisted smile. "Do you think I could let you run around kissing guys in Florida without me there to keep you under control! I got on a plane and saw your stupid bands poster on a post saying where you would be staying. Then, I came in through Nat's little twerp brothers open window!"  
>"We were forced to do that Luke! They wouldn't let us leave," said Allie. Luke smiled evilly and as I tried to get up- Luke punched me and I fell back down. Allie let out a little scream. Luke grabbed her and stood her up mashing his mouth to hers. I stood up and saw the scene before me. Allie was trying to fight him off but he pushed her onto the bed, climbed on top of him, and started to kiss her again. She tried to kick him but he held her legs out of the way. I regained his balance and ripped Luke off Allie who screamed and put a pillow in-front of her. I punched him in the face rapidity and kicked him a few times before calling for my dad, who threw him out by his hair and threw him out of the house. I held Allie who was sobbing into the pillow and I looked in a mirror at my now blackened left eye. <em>


End file.
